


Find me in the Library

by Stardust_Valley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dalish Elves, Dorian can be a unisex name right?, Drunken Flirting, F/F, Fashionable girls, Fem Dorian Pavus - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Genderbending, Im sorry as a lesbian I either would want to be or do a fem Dorian Pavus, SO GAY, Sad, Tevinter Culture and Customs, Useless Lesbians, chaotic dumbass, fashion - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Valley/pseuds/Stardust_Valley
Summary: WARNING Fem Dorian PavusInquisitor Lavellan had her eyes on Dorian Pavus from day one and in no time Dorian had her eyes on the Herald as well.The day in the life of one gorgeous Altus mage from Tevinter and a shy Dalish elf. Chaotically dumb duo with fashion better than any in Thedas and one carrying enough ego for the both of them.Oh and the all start in the Library
Relationships: Female Lavellan/ Fem Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 2





	1. Must I miss you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, writer here just to say that I know it is kinda contriversial to Fem some characters and Dorian being one of the biggest. As the only completely gay charcter in Dragon Age there's a lot if danger in doing a gender swap.  
> My intention is not to take away representation, or even sexualise or normalise the charcter.  
> This character's experiences are identical to that of Dorian Pavus. But the intent is not at all to erase him.  
> I'm just a dumb lesbian who related too much to Dorian's story and wanted to write it just a bit differently.  
> Thank you!  
> I love the Dragon Age community so very much and I will take on any constructive critisism around this.

"Amatus!" grinned the Tevinter Altus, harsh features softened by the light ricocheting against her coat through the library windows. Dusty leather bound volumes glistened gold and silver whilst the clouds loomed in the overcast skies. "Oh how I've missed you. How was Val Royeaux?"

The Inquisitor paused a bit, choosing her words carefully. "It was drab, just the usual Orlesian politics I suppose" She shrugged.

"Of course it was drab. Surely it would have been much more entertaining if I would have accompanied you." Dorian chuckled scanning through the shelf.

"And then what? You would have just insulted the poor nobels on their fashion" Lavellan crosses her arms with sigh. Her body slouched slightly, eyes heavy and her voice was lower, softer than Dorian had heard before.

"Amatus you love it when I insult their fashion." Dorian placed his book down, hand skimming across the Heralds hips, her strong arms then holding her close. "What's wrong?" She whispers, voice rough against her neck.

"I missed you too..." She replied, turning to face her lover. "and I missed you making fun of the stupid Orlesians with their stupid masks and dumb fashion."

Lavellan could practically feel Dorian's smile against her neck, eyelashes fluttering against her neck. "There's the Inquisitor I know," she chuckled.

"I... Also want to talk to you about something." The Inquisitor said, stepping out of Dorian's arms.

"I am, as you say down south, all ears"

"How about in private?" Lavellan asked raising her brow. Dorian bit her lip, careful not to show her suprise at Lavellan initiating something.

"That... That would be wonderful." Her voice softened, no longer strong and smooth, ready to entertain and rebel but soft and rough, desperate and longing.

Lavellan took all of her strength to walk down the stairs only to walk back up, not wanting to waste it on jumping down onto Solas' desk. But it was harder to not hold Dorian's hand.

The gossip, the rumors. The dreadded evil Imperium Mage with the Herald of Andraste! At this point in time, she couldn't bring herself to care.

As soon as she passed into the stairwell her hand met Dorian's as the silently walked up the steps to her quarters, Dorian enjoying the view just a little too much.

The vivid white hills of Skyhold met the grey sky, Dorian's tan skin and vivid fashion breaking the drab colours of the evening. Dorian's short hair dangled above the Inquisitor's face who remained fixated on her khol-lined eyes and hand cradling the semi-shaven side of her head.

"This is new" The Inquisitor smile, fingers brushing against her ear and neck. Dorian moaned softly before smiling back.

"I needed something new." She murmered into her lovers neck. "After a while the walls of Skyhold get a bit tiresome. But I must say you have found brilliant companions."

"I'm suprised Sera didn't have a go at you for it." Lavellan whispered in reply, hand grazing her hips, cupping her face.

"Oh she did, I told her she could bugger off." Lavellan gasped

"Such harsh language my love." Dorian chuckled.

Dorian finally reached down to kiss her lover. Gently knotting her fingers into her hair Dorian kissed the edge of her lips, then trailed down her neck scraping her teeth against Lavellan's pale skin.

"I've thought about everything I want to do to you." Dorian began planting a kiss on her brow.

"Everything I want to do with you." A kiss on her cheekbone.

"Everywhere I want to take you." A kiss on her jawbone.

"Everywhere I want to make better with you" A kiss on her neck.

"Everywhere I want to worship you." A kiss on her collarbone. At that the Inquisitor moaned as Dorian worshiped her neck, kissing and sucking, leaving little maks to remember by when she had to leave again.

"And now?" Lavellan whispered, hands roaming across Dorian's broad shoulders, pulling her back for another kiss.

"Maker. I just want this. Forever." Dorian chuckled in reply before capturing Lavellan's lips with her own. There was no rush, Lavellan enjoying the muscle in Dorian's arms holding her down as they reveled in the silence, the peace and the pleasure.

"I missed that dumb beauty spot." Lavellan giggled kissing the mark beneath Dorian's left eye. "And these," gesturing to her chest."

Dorian's neckline plunged neatly between her breasts, green and gold fabric almost framing it. Captivated, Lavellan's lips travelled further and further down.

"I'm guessing you have no more matters to attend to today Amatus" Dorian grinned resting next to his lover who's hands had already began working on her belts.

"I can imagine Josephine wouldn't mind me spending my afternoon 'resting' after my trip." Lavellan grins kissing Dorian lightly. "And it isn't like she could stop me either."

Lavellan rested her forehead on her lover, eyelashed intertwined and lips further apart than Dorian wouldn't have liked.

"They couldn't stop you even if they tried, Amatus" Dorian whispered, picking up her partners hand which glowed a vivid green against her glossy skin, dazziling eyes glistening. She kissed it softly, warmth spreading through her.

"Don't go Dorian" Lavellan whispered. Dorian chose not to reply.


	2. Dripping in gold, Dreaming of silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan needs a date, and Dorian knows fashion.

Lavellan slumped over her desk, skull echoing violently as she groaned over the large amounts of paper covering her desk. Josephine had insisted that it would be finished by noon and Lavellan had attempted to made sure that she wouldn't expect too much of her. The open walls of her quarters invited soft rays of light to rest against the stone, a soft breeze being the only thing between her and insanity. Her walls were becoming suffocating. She was not used to the silence.

A walk?

Down the stairs in a matter of minutes, bursting out into the throne room she reveled in the atmosphere. Varric's voice echoed through the air with both excitement and danger, and those willing to listen radiated awe. Warm radiant light filled the throne room, less of a prison and more of a... home. Stairs led up to the library, as a beautiful lounging mage peered over the top of her volume to peek at her.

"Fancy meeting you here." Dorian's long legs cascaded over the sides of her armchair, closing her book and neatly placing it in her lap. "I think I'm almost caught up on all of our wonderful gifts. I'm very intrigued in the twenty novels on whether Divine Galatea took a shit on Sunday, it seems this is the place to find this information." She sneered, expression changing from blissful to deeply annoyed.

"Perhaps you need another form of entertainment?" Lavellan grinned, Dorian's face relaxing before taking the Inquisitor's hand.

"And what would that be?" Dorian asked, standing from the armchair. She stood only a few inches taller than the Inquisitor, but just enough to make Dorian feel more powerful.

"Well..." Lavellan starts, holding Dorian's hand in her own feeling the calluses on her staff-wielding palm. "It is all very fun to do unholy things with the evil Tevinter Magister. But I'm interested in something more."

"More unholy than messing around with me?" Dorian chuckled, her shadow looming over The Inquisitor. "Whatever could you want?"

"A date." Dorian paused.

"A date?"

"A date."

The Inquisitor's eyes shimmered. Dorian's surprise seemed to humor Lavellan, her giggles doing thing's to Dorian that she barely understood. The beautiful elf stood there wanting to be seen with her, somewhere, not in her quarters. Dorian softened when Lavellan's hand met her cheek.

"If you don't want to I do understand." Lavellan said softly squeezing her hand.

"I do. And it seems neither of us are too busy right now either." Dorian smiled in response, squeezing back. "I could go for a nice wine." Lavellan sighed in relief.

"So could I."

Dorian mustered up the will to use her oldest, nicest wine in her cabinet whilst Lavellan pestered the kitchen staff. Skyhold was not full of very many places for a pleasant date, the gardens were nice but was filled with some potentially bad onlookers. Tavern? Bull wouldn't be a problem but they were likely to be in the midst of another one of Sera's pranks. Indeed it seemed that hiding in the battlements might have been a good idea.

Lavellan upon climbing the steps was greeted by Dorian lounging over a few crates she had repurposed as two chairs and a table, a silk scarf used as a table cloth and a variety of cheeses sitting atop it.

Dorian had changed outfits. Instead of her usual tan, green and silver she was adorned in a stunning long black cloak with golden work. It perfectly framed her figure, gold seemed to drip off her in excess, elegantly cascading from her ears and neck. Sharp features matched with stiriking fashion, and of course it was not complete without the signature collar.

"Oh Amatus, I do intend to dress you up at some point" Dorian grinned, drinking in every inch of her lover. "Tevinter fashion would do wonders to you."

Lavellan stood in awe of Dorian, whos voice resembled honey and whos eyes devoured her.

"I truly want to know were this came from." Lavellan asked, fondiling the long heavy gold chain fastened around her neck. It was a masterpiece with delicate detail unmatched by Orlesian jewlers.

"If you must know, you're not the only beautiful woman who had gawked over me." Dorian chuckled. Her lip curled up into a grin as she leaned back.

"Ah, but you chose me." Lavellan whispered in reply, lips brushing Dorian's heavily jewled ear. Dorian chuckled a low grumbling chuckle before looking her lover in the eye.

"That I did Amatus." Capturing her lovers lips Dorian kissed her lightly. "I did." Dorian smiled against her lips before sitting back to pour some wine. "Would you like some?"

Lavellan tried to think of anything to slow her heartbeat, stop how red her cheeks were, how flustered she was but Dorian was having fun. Too much fun.

They spoke over red wine and fine cheeses as Dorian's lifted her lover's spirits with powerful speeches about leadership, talks of politics and flirting. Flirting the the point it made Lavellan a little too clingy.

Lavellan's fingers wrapped around one of Dorian's fingers, playing with the jewel on it and refusing to let go. Dorian's eyes drifted to it occasionally, warmth spreading across her face as it happened. 

"If you were to... Dress me up. What would it be? What would please you most?" Dorian chuckled, her lips brushing over her ear whilst she balanced a wine glass in her other hand.

"There are two very different answers there my love" Dorian wispered. "What I would dress you up in and what I would absolutely ravish you in."

"There's a difference?"

"Oh there is. We wouldn't want you showing up to the Orlesian court in silver chains and nothing much else." Lavellan turned red, covering her mouth before turning the other way. The image now burning into her head.

"So what would I wear to an Orlesian ball then?" Lavellan asks, twisting the ring around Dorian's finger. Dorian examines her lover's face before smiling almost innocently.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your Dalish markings?" Dorian asks, kissing her cheeks. "Yes, it's a sign of slavery but also hope. Hope that all of us can be free." Kissing her again Lavellan becomes very still, intent on listening to every one of Dorian's words and feeling every kiss.

"They're delicate, symbolic, beautiful in something ways. And I know my kind inflicted them, and their pain. But allow me to celebrate every inch of you, even this." Dorian's voice lowers to a hushed whisper. Cupping Lavellan's face in her palm, Dorian stroked the markings.

"They'd complement delicate silver jewlery. A heavy white cloak lined with green. Perhaps even some sheer materials to balance out the coat." Lavellan squeezed Dorian's hand, closing her eyes trying to imagine it. "I would never want to take away the elements that make your character. And the reasons I love you." The last part was barely audible, but Lavellan knew she meant it more than anything.

A cold breeze swept up the snowy mountains up to the battements where they sat. Lavellan shivered, so caught up in her love that time had passed. A scintilating moon greeted Skyhold, stars equally as egar to iluminate the sharp edges of Dorian Pavus' face.

"We best be going before you freeze Inquisitor. You know what the people will say when they hear of their mighty hearld became sick when accompanied by the evil necromancer." Lavellan giggled in response.

"Yes. Of course" The lovers left their spot on the battements to retire to their quaters. Dorian caught the eyes of many fine men and women on the way back to the castle, but Lavellan stayed clutching the ring on her finger and refuses to let go.

She dragged her back up to her quaters, Dorian's eyes always locked onto hers. Sliding the ring off her finger Dorian slid it onto her lovers finger, kneeling to kiss her hand.

"Festis bei umo canavarum" She mumbled before kissing her lover on the lips. 

"Stay"

"I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I limit myself to one "Amatus" per chapter because it makes me gay  
> Festis bei umo canavarum - You will be the death of me


End file.
